This invention relates to hair accessories and, more particularly, to a multi-tiered barrette which can be worn by a person in their hair, and a method for making the barrette.
Many people, especially women, enjoy wearing their hair long. In addition, many of these people like to gather their hair in various ways, and for this purpose use an accessory called a barrette. While barrettes come in various sizes, so a person is able to work their hair into different styles, people have, until now, been limited in the types of arrangements they can make. For more elaborate arrangements, the person has had to employ a number of barrettes. Working these into the hair is time consuming and sometimes cumbersome, particularly if the individual has no assistance. Also, barrettes sometimes work themselves loose, and fall out of the hair. While a barrette is an inexpensive item, its loss nevertheless can be irritating. This is especially true if a lot of work has gone into creating a hairstyle. The person may think the effect they have tried to achieve is ruined and that a lot of effort has been wasted. The use of a multiple barrette arrangement, in accordance with the present invention, allows people an opportunity to achieve new and dramatic styling arrangements.